Prophecy of the Dragonborn
by EmbieLaughingAloneWithSalad
Summary: The High King of Skyrim, icy home of the Nords, has been murdered. The Imperial Soldiers and the Stormcloaks have begun a civil war that is tearing Skyrim apart; sides are to be chosen. Three humans fell into the Imperial ambush, and escape death do to the shocking arrival of a beast thought to be myth. The three are shocked to find that one of them is the legendary Dragonborn...


Elise slowly opened her eyes. Her hands were bound by rope, and it felt like she was on a cart… As her vision cleared, she confirmed that she was on a cart, pulled by a horse. There were two other people she didn't know with her - one was wearing a Stormcloak tunic. The Breton tried to remember why she was here. Suddenly her memory came back.

It had been an Imperial ambush. Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time; she had walked right into that trap, like all of the others. It had been intended for the Stormcloaks, she knew that much, but as she looked at the other… He was not a Stormcloak, or a Nord for that matter. He was an Imperial, but obviously not a soldier. "Hey, you're finally awake," the Imperial said in a soft voice, offering her a smile. "I was starting to think you weren't waking up."

"How can you sleep with these Imperials at your throats?" the Stormcloak spat, "They think they own everything."

"I don't understand that," Elise said, "Why do you say that?"

"Did you not hear? The bastards banished the Worshiping of Talos."

"How can you do that..?" Elise asked, surprised.

"Shut up back there," an Imperial Guard snapped.

Silence. Finally, the Imperial spoke. "My name's Matthew."

"I'm Elise. What's your name, Stormcloak?" she looked at the Nord, who huffed.

"Emil." He replied.

"Where are we going?" Elise asked. She was curious, and she could tell Matthew was as well. Emil looked grave, and he obviously hadn't slept for days.

"Helgen. The Imperials are ready to do some chopping."

"You mean they're going to cut our heads off...?" Elise asked in horror. Those bastards! No wonder the Stormcloaks were rebelling! You can't just chop heads off!

"The Imperial soldiers are disgusting cowards. It's so funny… When my sister and I were only children, we used to live in Helgen. And the walls, they made me feel so safe." He sighed. "Here we are. Helgen."

"Hey, if we get out somehow…" Elise started, "Let's stick together."

"Okay," Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, if we manage to get out without dying." Emil mumbled.

The carts soon stopped. Everyone was being loaded off. Elise was terrified, to say the least. "Step towards the block when we call your name," a soldier holding a list said. As he called names in alphabetical order, she contemplated running. But those archers had Dwarven arrows… "Emil Steilsson."

Emil stepped forward. There was something about how he walked that made Elise stare - He looked so brave, so powerful. She blushed and continued staring. She shook her head. Wow, she had been staring for a while. "Elise Vogel." She went to stand beside Emil. "We need to get out of this." She whispered.

"There is no way we can escape our fate. Face your death with some courage, Breton." Emil whispered back, looking at her. Elise frowned. Soon, Matthew joined them.

They were giving the final rights. Someone stepped forward. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" he stood by the block. "I haven't got all morning!" They pushed him down to where his head leaned over a basket, and he was on my knees. "My ancestors are smiling at me! Can you say the same?"

Elise winced at the sound of axe cutting through flesh. They kicked his body to the side. "Next, the Breton!" An eerie sound ripped through the chill air of Skyrim.

"What was that?"

"I said next prisoner!" the General snapped.

Elise started walking. She looked over her shoulder; her new friends couldn't even bear to watch. Hell, if she was watching her own head get cut off, she wouldn't be able to watch. Soon, she saw something black in the sky. It looked like…

"Dragon!"

Before Elise knew it, there was a deafening shout, and everything was blurred. She heard muffled cries, and soon they got clearer. "Elise!" it was Matthew. "Elise get up! Hurry, this is our chance!" he grabbed her hand and ran towards a watch tower. She looked and saw Emil. He had a cut on his side, tearing his tunic. "Was that a dragon Emil?" Matthew asked, "Like those stories?"

"I don't believe it," Emil's eyes were wide, "They were about to kill Elise… And then that dragon…" he shook his head. "That was a stroke of luck, eh?"

"Let's get out of here!" Elise cried. Emil nodded and, using a sharp weapon on a rack, cut the rope bindings. The rope had cut into his flesh. All three of them went up the stairs after Emil had grabbed a steel war hammer, and jumped back as the dragon smashed a hole in the wall.

"We have to jump," Emil said. Elise swallowed, and looked at the smashed house they were supposed to jump into. Emil jumped firs, landing perfectly. Matthew was next, stumbling with his landing, but was unharmed. Elise jumped last, and she landed gracefully on her feet. "Let's _go_! The gods won't give us another chance!"

They left the house, quick on their feet. Elise's heart was pounding in her chest, and her breathing was heavy. The dragon flew overhead, and all she could smell was burning wood, hair, and flesh. Emil threw the Helgen Keep door open, and they darted inside. Emil panted. "Wow… What an experience!" he started undoing Elise's bindings, and then Matthew's. Emil handed Matthew a short sword, and the Imperial thanked Emil. Elise refused the axe Emil handed her.

"Breton," she said, "I prefer magic," Emil grunted in reply, and started looking for an exit from toe octagonal room.

"No way out." He murmured.

Footsteps. They pressed themselves against the cold stone wall.

"Get this gate open." It was the General. Soon the gate opened, and Emil watched them, and he smacked the Imperial soldier with his hammer. All Elise and Matthew heard was his spine breaking. The General rounded Emil into a corner, and Matthew slit her throat from behind.

"Thank you," Emil murmured. He took a key from the General. "Here we are…" he murmured. He ran to the gate on the opposite end, and unlocked it. The three stepped out.

"Emil, does your wound hurt?"

"Huh? Oh, on my side? No, it's fine. I'm a Nord. We're tough."

Elise rolled her eyes. She wondered if all Nords had their heads up their ass. But he had a nice ass… She quickly looked up. Wait, why was she staring at his ass? She sighed and hoped he hadn't noticed.

She heard screams, and what sounded like electricity and tearing flesh. "A torture room!" Emil whispered. Elise bolted in, and from her hands she shot out a fireball. The torturer flew across the room, dead. The assistant ran towards her, mace raised, but Emil got him. The sound of his ribs breaking rang through the room.

Emil walked over to a cell, and opened it. "We'll need the gold once we get out." Emil took the coin and exited the cell, and he took the knapsack. He set the coins in a little pocket, and he put the sack on his shoulders. Elise walked into the cell and took the book, and the Mage's clothing. Matthew took the mace, and then the Assistant's armor. After they put their new armor on, they felt ready.

"Wait, let me check if you got all of the gold," Matthew murmured. He entered the cell, and soon exited holding a coin purse.

"I could've found that if I had looked…" Emil mumbled softly as Matthew put it in the knapsack. Elise rolled her eyes. He had stuffed himself too far up his ass. Hmph, Nords.

The three went through the hall, on their toes. An Imperial attack would be quite unfortunate, as they had been slowing them down previously. The Breton hoped they'd get out alive.

Emil soon stopped. Elise looked at the Nord curiously. She noticed that his hair was the color of snow, and his eyes were a silvery purple hue. She also noted the two almost parallel scars on his right cheek. He probably got those in a brawl, or perhaps fighting against the Empire. Civil War was tearing Skyrim apart; the Breton knew that much.

"When we get out of here, we need to get to Riverwood. My sister owns a store there." Emil informed them, "We can stay there for the night, but then we need to go to Whiterun. Riverwood is defenseless."

This wasn't too much to ask. But then they heard hushed voices.

"We need to wait for the General."

"I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon!" the other snapped, "We've got to move!"

"Imperials…" Emil whispered, "be careful."

Careful was obviously not Elise's style. A fireball ripped through the silent air and exploded, killing both soldiers. Emil sighed and covered his face. Well, at least they were out of the picture. They continued on their way. They entered a cave covered in spider webs.

Pretty soon Elise screamed.

Large spiders started going towards them. Emil ran towards them, smashing every one with his hammer. They shot poison at him, but he didn't seem to be too affected… Frostbite venom only affected Stamina. "We need to keep going," Matthew said, "The dragon's going to destroy the keep!"

**Decided to end the chapter here :I I got lazy.**

**First story posted on here! o3o~ And… It's an **_**Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim **_**crossover XD Elder Scrolls is my childhood! I've been playing Morrowind since I was little! So excited when Skyrim came out! o3o**

**I have a bad feeling that the Dragonborn is too obvious XD But don't think it's the POV; that changes… Elise, Matthew, Emil…**

**And if you play Skyrim, then you should know about Emil. If you don't, read it again XD**


End file.
